From the Silence
by DearSweetPapercut
Summary: "Sara smiled into his skin as she remembered she had chosen Greg."


After writing 'What Goes Around...' had to indulge in some Sandle niceness...

Inspired by 'Underneath Your Clothes'- brownie points if you get the references ;)

Hope you like it, please review.

Disclaimer: I own zilch.

**From The Silence**

The morning light flooded through the windows lighting up every corner of the apartment as 'Lifehouse' played softly in the back ground. Sara lay on the sofa her skin tangled with the warmth of the sun as she lost herself in the pages of 'On the Road' by Jack Kerouac- Greg's favourite book. She misplaced herself completely in the stories of personal journeys through the vast American landscape- the sex, the drugs, the change. Each word seemed to resound throughout the living room as she whispered some of the lines to herself. It was the click of the lock that shattered the facade of fantasy. Greg swung the door open to find Sara laid on the sofa wearing one of his stripped shirts, a book in her hands. She titled her head smiling at him and in that moment the exhaustion, the stress and the depression of the job seemed to melt away.

Sara had started enjoying seeing Greg come home after a hard day at work. The way he would loosen his tie in a quietly debonair way, slipping the suit jacket that made him the professional he was from his shoulders. Pulling herself to her feet she walked unhurriedly over to Greg as he tossed his keys on the coffee table with a sigh. She wrapped her arms around him enjoying the musky smell of his skin, the taste of cigarettes on his lips as she kissed him slowly her hands helping him slide the jacket off his shoulders. It fell disregarded to the floor as his arms found their place around her waist.

"_The one thing that we yearn for in our living days, that makes us sigh and groan and undergo sweet nauseas of all kinds, is the remembrance of some lost bliss_." Sara pulled slightly away from Greg whispering softly to him holding his gaze.

"Chapter Four, part two." He responded with a smile that had her breath caught in her chest. If Sara was honest with herself she couldn't believe that he was hers. Greg's lips found their way to hers as he finger tips traced patterns gently on her back pulling her closer to him. Every time they kissed felt being caught in a rain storm, Greg's tenderness never stopped catching her off guard. He pulled away offering her his hand with a nervous smile. Once their fingers were intertwined he led her silently to his bedroom as if it was their first time together.

He laid her down on the bed slowly trailing kisses from her lips, down her neck and chest unbuttoning each button at a tantalisingly leisurely pace. But Sara didn't say a word rolling her head back at the feel of his lips whispering secrets across her skin. She loved nights like this where Greg took his time discovering her body and letting her discover his. It was nights like this that reminded her that with Greg it was so much more than sex. It was a promise, it was a secret and it was proof she had chosen him for everything about him, the things that made him the man he was. Her fingers tangled with his hair as he placed a kiss on her stomach.

"Greg..." His name escaped past her lips settling perfectly on her tongue. He looked up at her for a few seconds before covering her body with his own placing a passionate kiss on her lips one hand running through her hair the other propping him up. He pulled away looking down at her memorising the pink blush that had crept onto her cheeks. Her hands were unbuttoning his shirt slipping inside gliding over his muscular chest with a pleased smile. Sara pushed the shirt off his shoulders with his help tossing it aside and pulled him in for another kiss her finger tips dancing over the scars on his back from the explosion at the lab. His skin told so many stories. Every scar came with memories of his life. He slithered down her body again and tugged her panties away from her body settling between her legs. He ran his fingers over her enjoying the groan that escaped her lips as her hips moved upwards towards him. Slipping a finger inside of her moist, heat he flicked his thumb over her clit causing her to moan.

"Greg...I want you...now." She growled at him letting him know she'd been patient enough but now she wanted him. With a stratified smile Greg stripped off his trousers and covered her body again, he pushed into her remaining still where her body got used to the intrusion. Sara's hands found their place on his shoulders as he began pumping in and out of her at a steady pace not wanting to rush. Sara began matching his movements with her own losing herself in the way their bodies fitted perfectly together. She climaxed saying nothing but his name as she held his body against hers so he could feel her shiver from her very core and her rapid heartbeat. He followed soon after silently finishing before rolling on to his back pulling Sara into his arms.

"I love you..." He muttered into her hair before planting a kiss on her forehead.

"I love you more than you could ever know." She whispered back.

Greg pulled her tightly into his embrace as if letting go of her would render her into nothingness. Sara rested her head on his chest listening to the sound of his heart beat, feeling the warmth of his body beneath her finger tips as she traced paths on his chest. His chest and his arms had grown to be her favourite part of his body, because whenever he embraced her like this she felt safe. No matter what the world was doing outside of the window when he was holding her the world would never be at its worst. As they clung to each other the sun light joined them tangling in-between their limbs as they laid together.

Sara smiled into his skin as she remembered she had chosen Greg.

And only him.

**The End **


End file.
